quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 8, 2012
Scene 1: Location: In the mall In the mall,nuzzhat and nikkhat are shopping around when they are playfully accusing each other of keeping old traditions at home and coming out embracing new cultures when nobody’s watching.However they attract undue attntion from eve teasers,the same ones who were thwarted by zoya the other day.however there efforst are halted when asad appears and shoos them away and offers to drop them home.And he also tells nuzrat to change into suit instaed of jeans before they go home.He drops them home and nikhat ask him about his wounds.He says he’s fine and before thy leave he tells them,that the clothing would attract the same kind of men over again.And drives off.They enter the house. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Nazma is practising speaking skills for the guest coming from usa as she would be very modern and also intimidates dilshad about the same saying that her style of living and talking would be vastly different from them and therefore they would find it very difficult in the coming days.She then goes on to say,that isnt this the same girl whose marriage they were invited to.Before she could answer,there’s a knock on the door and they find zoya having reached ther.Nazma is about to say hello when she does the tarditional muslim style of greeting which surpises them and her cheerful and bubbly nature catches on like an infection to them too.Seeing dilshad laughing,she says she doesnt remmber much but from what she does she looks more or less like her only.she then cajolingly demands to call her Bua in muslim words,that i didnt quite follow.Dilshad readily agrees and thy welcome her in the house.Zoya also comments on the beauty of the house and is told that her son asad is behind all this.She appreciates his efforts too without having met him even. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence His mother asks rashid about dilshad having calles him back.He says she hasnt and its been one full day.Shirirn comes and disrupts them saying dinner’s ready. The whole fmily without ayan assembles at the dining table.And a small incident about disappearance of malai kebabs made the previous night follows which razia had hidden and rashid’s mother gets them out for the kids to eat.A taunting episode follows with the mother accusing razia indirectly of having been behind this which irks her so much that she finally accepts the crime just to shut her up making up a feeble excuse for the same.They ask about ayan who has not yet arrived.Shirirn ask the girls but they dont have a clue.Mamujaan arrives and they all get conscious.Ayan too arrives in a haste and says sorry to shirin through the eyes.Ayan tells nikhat that gifts have come for her from the groom’s side. mamujaan while eating talks to rashid about the impending project and the reason of its delay.rashid explains thats normal time that takes in frmalities.He goes ont o taunt rashid that he gave everything to him after having established the empire and this is the time for him to prove that he was the right choice to leave it to or not.Meanwhile the girls are hurrying up with the dinner.Mamujaan notices them and tells them to eat in patience.ayan tells that gifts have arrived.Mamujaan says that its not becoming for their girls to behave like this for petty gifts.He retires having finished his dinner and others too. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence Whiel they are looking at the gifts,ayan’s anger is sparked off when nuzrat notices that the groom’s side as sent lots of fairness creams for nikhta for her dark complexion and deliberately trying to insult her which puts nikhat very close to tears.He is in a mind to send them back when he is stopped by shirin from doing something like that.Razia too asks shirirn to tell him that being the bride’s side they sometimes have to bow down to the groom’s side’s behaviour and they are right in looking at nikhat as dark complexioned as thats what she is.Also she warns shirirn that with great difficulty she has fixed thie relation and she doesnt want him to spoil it all in his haste.Shireen severely reprimands him for doing something like that and tells him to follow what razia says. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence najma tells zoya about the room and retires for the night.Zoya accidentally enters asad’s room and keeps her suitcase on the floor.she takes a pair to change and enters the bathroom and admires the managed and organised way its kept in.After freshening up she comes and sits ont he bed and eats pizza and diet coke dirtying the bed that is asad’s who’s a cleanliness freak.She then dozes off. Asad returns from office and goes to freshen up as usual wanting everything to be orderly and managed and is suprised to find a few elements out of place in his bathroom but arranges them quietly.He comes back and sleeps on his side of the bed unaware about zoya’s presence.His sleep is interrupted when he wakes up with a jolt to find an arm on his shoulder.The screen freezes on his surprised face. Precap:In the middle of the night,asad is astounded by a hand on his shoulder and he throws the person on the floor only to be confronted with her seeing that its the same girl,zoya once again.Both are surprised to see each other.